In Times of Peace
by teresa
Summary: And now I have finished this fic. Not that I got a lot of reviews...sniff. But yeah, read and review, please!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is the great, persevering Teresa

Hello, this is the great, persevering Teresa!You see, even though I only got 18 reviews _all together_ for my last two stories and I _know_ more people read them, without any response…dirty, inconsiderate…okay, I'm calm.So anyways, I'm _still_ putting out my stories 'cause I just don't quit.Plus, my never-ending supply of cranberry juice (made from concentrate with 100% of my daily vitamin C needs, contains 27% juice, all natural, no colors or preservatives added, very low sodium) supplied by my mom, who doesn't seem to realize that I drink ungodly amounts of the stuff, has lots of high fructose corn syrup in it, so I must somehow use that energy, and typing out this story that I've had laying around for a real long time seems a lot more fun than…uh, exercise.So, the premise for this little spiel is that, in mine and Jade's little fantasy world, the Gundam pilots all live together after the series ends, in Quatre's desert mansion.I know, it's ridiculous that all these people would live together _voluntarily_, but that's why it's just so silly and cool.Also, I don't really know where the Maguanacs are.Maybe they got sick of Quatre and left.I don't know.And Quatre has a fraternal twin sister (how, you may ask? They were created at almost exactly the same time from the same parents, so they're basically twins) and her name is Isanu.Isanu's best friend is some royal-type named Driana, and that's about it.Okay, on with the story.Please read and review!!!

*****

In Times of Peace

Chapter 1

*****

"Hurry up, you're crushing me!" Driana hissed urgently at the girl standing on her shoulders in the dark night outside of the building.The other girl shushed her, barely pausing from her task of patiently prying open the window she was raised to.

"Patience Driana, I know what I'm doing." Isanu pulled the last nail out of the frame and tossed it down into the grass.

"Maybe, but I doubt they'll stay asleep forever." Driana grumbled."And that's how long you're taking.Why do we have to sneak in, anyway?Can't we use the front door?"

"If you don't stop whining and shut up, they _will_ find us, and then we'll never get a close look at the Gundams.My brother said the other pilots don't let anyone just look at them, so if we want to see them, I thought we should sneak in." Isanu pulled open the window slowly so it wouldn't creak and proceeded to climb into the opening.Once she had pulled herself into the dark hallway, Isanu set her crowbar down carefully and lowered the rope she was carrying down to Driana, who quickly climbed up to join her."We're in." Isanu gave Driana a triumphant smile.Both girls slunk quietly down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Explain to me why your brother doesn't have an alarm system." Driana asked as they stopped at a metal door with a code lock.

"Well, he's just so trusting." Isanu shrugged."Plus, this is the middle of the desert.Most people don't even know there is an oasis right here, much less a mansion.I bet those other guys made him get this lock." Isanu punched in a few numbers and the door opened.Driana gave Isanu a confused look.

"How'd you know the code?" Driana asked in a whisper.

"He's my twin brother.I know him well.Too well." Isanu paused, chuckling silently."He used our birthday." Driana shook her head, smiling.

"I've got to meet this guy." Driana suddenly stopped as she saw them.The five largest mobile suits she or Isanu had ever seen."The Gundams." Driana managed, her voice full of awe.

"I wonder which is Quatre's." Isanu spoke after they had spent almost an hour looking over the Gundams, climbing into the cockpits and examining them.

"They're very impressive." Driana commented.They spent quite some time admiring the Gundams before Isanu grabbed Driana's arm and guided her upstairs."Now what do we do?" Driana asked.

"Soon it should be sunrise, so we should make breakfast in bed for Quatre." Isanu suggested as they left the Gundam storage enclosure, being sure to close the door behind them."That way, he'll not be upset that we snuck into his mansion." Isanu explained as they entered the kitchen.

"Don't the other pilots live here too, though?" Driana considered."Let's make enough food for them too."

"Okay," Isanu pulled out some milk, eggs, and butter, "let's make pancakes."

"I'll make some fruit salad." Driana began gathering various fruits on one of the counters.She turned on the kitchen light and both girls started working.

"I'm so happy to see Quatre again, it's been almost two years."Isanu sighed happily as the first rays of sunshine came into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you brought me." Driana put her finished salad on the table and she began to set plates and glasses out."I need a vacation, but I know I'll be in big trouble with Sukon when I get back.He'll be noticing I'm gone any minute now."Driana sighed.It was a lot of work being the leader of Ashtar.Of course, she was young for it, and was not technically in charge of the Ashtarian people, but she could not have guessed her parents would be assassinated.The mental trauma had been so much that it had left a blank space in her life of five or so years that she had permanently forgot.Now she led a life full of politics and training.When her friend Isanu had asked her if she wanted to go on vacation with her, Driana had jumped at the chance.She hadn't guessed she'd be breaking into a house and seeing the Gundams, but Driana couldn't really say she was surprised.Time spent with Isanu was never conventional.

"Driana, could you get out the orange juice and pour a glass for Quatre?I'm almost done." Isanu interrupted Driana's thoughts.

"Okay, and I'll find a tray to put all of this on."Driana grabbed the orange juice and poured a glass before returning it to the refrigerator.Then she spent some time searching for a suitable tray before she found what she was looking for.Just then, Driana froze, eyes wide, mouth agape.A boy, about her age with long brown hair pulled back in a braid that went down to his thighs was shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes oblivious to Isanu and Driana, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.He went straight for the refrigerator, almost as though he was sleep walking, and began looking through it.Finally, he pulled out a carton of milk and began drinking from it in huge gulps as Driana stood in frozen mortification.

"Driana, would—agh!" Isanu turned around and saw the boy, screaming out in shock.The boy whirled around, his braid whipping though the air as he dropped the milk in surprise.

"Who are you?!" Isanu and the boy asked each other at the same time.

"Duo Maxwell, I live here!" came the boy's defensive reply."And last time I checked, no chicks lived here." He had now spotted Driana as well."What's going on?"

"I'm Isanu Winner, and I have _every_ right to be here!" Isanu shot back."I'm visiting my brother Quatre!So don't call me a _chick_!And get some clothes on!" Duo flushed deep red and coughed nervously.He looked at the girl across the kitchen.

"Ah, who are you?" he asked, in a decidedly meeker tone.

"I'm Driana Allaruse, Isanu's best friend." Driana replied.

"Okay, well," Duo backed out of the kitchen, "I'll just go get dressed now." Once he was gone, Driana looked up from where she had moved to mop up the milk with a kitchen towel and burst into laughter.

"Poor guy," Driana giggled, "I think you caught him a bit off guard, Isanu."

"Hmph." Isanu finished the tray."Let's go see Quatre."

"Okay then." Driana left the towel in the sink, washed her hands, and followed Isanu out of the kitchen and up the stairs."Where's his room?" She asked.

"Let's find out." Isanu knocked on the first door.

"Fuck off, Duo!" came an angry, masculine voice."I _told_ you to stop waking me up, you idiot!"

"Nope, that's not Quatre." Isanu's eyebrows rose slightly.She knocked on the next door as Driana suppressed a laugh.

"What?" came the voice as the door opened.Duo poked his head out, spotting the girls with the tray of food.He shot a winning smile at Isanu, "For me, baby?You shouldn't have." He winked at the girls as Isanu turned an angry shade of red.

"Where's Quatre's room?" Driana stepped between Duo and her enraged friend.

"Two doors down, girls." He pointed.As they walked past, Isanu jumped slightly, shaking the contents of the tray.

"You bastard!" Isanu exclaimed as she turned to glare at Duo, but he had shut his door.She looked at Driana instead."He grabbed my butt!" she explained indignantly.Driana snickered and motioned for them to keep walking.When they reached Quatre's door, Driana knocked.

"Huh?Who's there?" came a soft voice.

"Quatre!" Isanu almost jumped up happily, but remembered her tray."Quatre, it's Isanu!"

"Isanu?" the voice sounded happy, "Come in, come in!" Driana opened the door for her friend and watched as Isanu set the tray down, ran in, and tackled Quatre where he was sitting up in his bed.Driana observed that Isanu did not look a lot like her brother.His hair and was blonde, and Isanu's own short hair was black as a midnight sky.Isanu had big green eyes while Quatre's were even bigger and were an aqua blue-green.His face was very honest and open; hers was more intelligent and mischievous.For all their differences, the two appeared to get along well, though.

"Isanu, I haven't seen you in so long." He was saying.

"I know Quatre, I wanted to surprise you!" Isanu laughed."Oh, you have to meet Driana.And we made breakfast.Driana, could you bring the tray in?" Isanu turned away from her brother to address her friend.Driana obligingly brought the tray in.

"Driana?" Quatre asked his sister.She pointed to her companion, who was setting the tray in Quatre's lap.

"Driana Allaruse, my best friend." Isanu explained, "Meet Quatre, my brother." The two shook hands as Quatre looked Driana over.She was about 5'5", a little shorter than him.Her blood red hair flowed down freely to her knees.She had a delicate build, but the grip of her soft hand in his was firm.Her face was young and smooth, but her bright violet eyes told of wisdom beyond her years.Her full, pink lips were set in an amused smirk.

"Driana Allaruse." Quatre pondered the name."You are the ruler of the nation of Ashtar, aren't you?"

"I guess so, but for a leader, it seems like there are an awful lot of people telling me what to do all the time." Driana answered.Quatre and Isanu laughed."I'm supposed to be in Ashtar now, but I wanted a vacation, so I snuck off with your sister."

"I'm glad you two are here." Quatre said."Later, I'll introduce you to my friends.You'll get along great." He began to eat his breakfast as Isanu and Driana choked down laughter.

"I don't know about that, brother." Isanu quirked a dark eyebrow."We'll just see."

----------

"Guess what everyone, we have guests!" Quatre enthusiastically informed the other four Gundam pilots who were busily eating as much as they could as fast as they could manage.Heero didn't even look up.Wufei offered them a two-fingered wave before returning to his food.Trowa grunted and nodded at them, watching them while he ate as though he were studying them carefully.Duo smiled broadly and winked at Isanu.Quatre's sister promptly walked up to Duo and slapped the surprised boy across the face.

"Oh man Quatre, your sister's got a mean slap." Duo rubbed his jaw tenderly.

"Isanu!Why did you hit Duo?" Quatre's eyes widened in surprise.

"Serves him right, can't keep his hands to himself." Isanu crossed her arms in satisfaction.Quatre looked at Duo in obvious bewilderment.

"Oh, ah, I met your sister and her friend earlier." Duo explained.

"And he grabbed my butt!" Isanu finished.

"If it's any consolation, you've got a really nice ass." Duo smiled wickedly at her and Wufei choked on his food while Trowa simply raised his eyebrows and glanced momentarily at Duo.Heero snickered maliciously and finally looked up from his food.Quatre's face was now deep red with embarrassment, but Isanu's was almost purple with rage.Driana, who was immediately behind Quatre, rushed the red-faced boy out of the room.

"If that got you embarrassed, I have to get you out of there before Mount Isanu erupts." Driana explained before rushing back into the kitchen, hoping to calm Isanu down before she got out of hand.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, you hormone-crazed, sick fuck?!" Isanu screamed._Too late_, thought Driana."Is sex _all_ you ever think about?!Well guess what!Going around in your black silk boxers, grabbing girls asses does NOT get you sex!You are nothing but a hormonally imbalanced pervert and I hope for the sake of girls everywhere that you gain some maturity, you sleaze!" Isanu stormed out of the room.Driana laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that.She gets a little…overexcited." Driana apologized before returning to Quatre in the other room.

"You gotta love a girl with a spirit like that." Duo smirked.He noticed that the other three boys were staring at him silently."What?" he shrugged innocently and they all returned to their food.

*****

***The End (Of Part 1 That Is)***


	2. In Times of Peace Part 2

Okay, I'm sure everyone is wondering why it has been so long since you've heard from me

Okay, I'm sure everyone is wondering why it has been so long since you've heard from me. Did my unending supply of cranberry juice dry up? No, that is not the case. In fact, the problem stems from my not-so-terribly-bright brother who, lacking the quality of foresight, decided he needed to know what would happen if he stuck a needle into the computer fan. The result: a fried power supply and an effectively dead computer. So I was left to bide my time until I had regular access to another computer. At this time, I'm at college, and my roommate has let me use her computer until my mother ships mine out to me. So, here's the next part of the story, brought to you by my roommate and the cranberry juice machine downstairs in the dining room.

*****

In Times of Peace

Part 2

*****

"I'm sorry about earlier, brother." Isanu grinned meekly at Quatre as the siblings made sandwiches with Driana later on that day.

"It's okay, Isanu. Duo seems better at angering women than at piloting sometimes." Quatre smiled hesitantly.

"That's true, but I don't think he means to be so obnoxious, Isanu. He isn't all that bad, I'm sure." Driana commented thoughtfully. "Although he does seem to think highly of you."

"I doubt it." Isanu's lip curled slightly. "If he thinks I'm so wonderful, why would he treat me like a common prostitute, here only to please him? Besides, I was raised better than to go for such a simple-minded jerk. I could care less what he thinks of me." But Isanu could not hide the slight flush that rose in her cheeks.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. You were holding out for a knight in white armor, correct?" Driana giggled. "Honestly, Isanu, you always play that high and mighty act. Why don't you just give the poor boy a chance? He seems decent enough, to be one of Quatre's friends."

"Thank you, Driana." Quatre blushed at the compliment, causing Driana to redden in turn.

"Oh, I just meant…" she faded off, feeling her cheeks heat under his aqua gaze. He really was a beautiful man.

"Honestly, you two." Isanu broke in irritably, "Can we just finish making this lunch without acting like shy boys and girls asking each other on a date for the first time?" That did it. Quatre and Driana made a show of seeming even more productive than before.

"Hey, did I just hear someone say lunch?" Duo strolled into the kitchen. "I was in the other room, and I could swear, I heard the sweetest voice calling me to come eat. I'm never one to refuse a beautiful lady anything, so…" he winked at Isanu, who glared at him in return. "Hey there, sweetcheeks! Are you making lunch for me because you're sorry about what you said earlier? Well that's okay, I'm really sorry too. If you'd like, you can grab my ass."

"No thanks." Isanu bit off the end of each word as she violently sliced a sandwich in half. Duo eyed the basket she placed it in.

"A picnic, huh? Mind if I tag along?" Duo asked.

"Oh, sure Duo." Quatre answered immediately, not seeing how Isanu's glare immediately turned to him. "That sounds fun."

"Let's get going, then." Driana lifted the basket and gestured toward the door.

"Oh, here, let me get that." Quatre nearly stumbled over himself to take the basket from her, "After all, you're my guest."

"Thank you Quatre. That's very sweet of you." Driana favored him with a brilliant smile, which he returned, leaving them both blushing once more. Isanu made a great show of coughing to regain their attention.

"Oh, you're welcome." Quatre replied; looking down in embarrassment as Duo nudged him and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Isanu sighed in aggravation, but she couldn't help but want to smile at how cute the two of them were being. Admittedly, she had brought Driana here, knowing full well that there were five men their age living here together. And she had thought that a boyfriend or at least a little flirtation would do her stressed out friend some good, but she hadn't planned on her brother and her best friend getting along so well. Not that it bothered her, it was simply an unforeseen development. In a way, it made sense, though. The two of them were just so…good. And together, they'd likely be a terribly cute pair. It was a good thing that Duo didn't seem interested in Driana, she thought to herself. Not that it mattered to her _who_ that boy ogled over, but Driana could never handle a man like that. Duo needed someone with experience, someone that could tame him. _Someone like me_. Isanu nearly choked at the unbidden thought, but it was true. She could rise to the challenge and reign in Duo's wild behavior. _It might even be fun_. And Duo was by no means unattractive. His big, bright blue eyes and beguiling smile along with that amazing chestnut hair and strong build had probably won him more than a few hearts without any charm to speak of. No wonder he was so sure of himself, so sure he could have Isanu just as easily. _I'll show him I'm no easy catch_. The idea made her lips curl mischievously as she glanced at him.

Duo looked up to see Isanu smiling at him. _She's checking me out_. He realized smugly that it made no difference that she was a rich girl with a strong background in education, one of Quatre's privileged sisters. No woman could resist Shinigami when he set his sights on her. And he was sure he could have her just as he'd won so many girls before. He winked at her and smiled broadly, excited at his triumph over her fiery spirit, but when she saw his reaction to her grin, she quickly rolled her eyes and sighed in irritation. What was it with this girl? She was nothing at all like her gentle, kind-spirited brother. She was completely unpredictable, but somehow, that just made her more attractive.

Just then they stopped under a large tree with a swing hanging from one of the high, thick branches. "How can this be here?" Driana asked, suddenly noticing that she was walking through soft, green grass. "Is this an oasis?" she questioned.

"Sort of." Quatre explained, setting down his blanket. "I love the desert, but I also love all the other beauties that the Earth has to offer, so I brought them out here. The technology is very similar to what maintains the weather on the space colonies, only a lot more localized. I have this area, with grass and scattered trees, and over that way there's a forest, complete with a small river." Quatre pointed. "I'm considering adding in a tropical environment over there." He pointed in a different direction as he moved to help spread out the picnic blanket. "But first I'm waiting for my lake environment back behind the house to finish developing. I don't like putting too much stress on the system at once."

"Quatre helped develop that system, you know." Duo pointed out. "Practically came up with it all by himself." Duo wouldn't have offered that, but if he was having so much trouble with Isanu, he might as well help Quatre out with the redhead. It might even score him some points with the sister. It certainly couldn't hurt to help his friend out.

"Really?" Driana's crimson eyes widened in disbelief. "You created this?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, my baby brother's always been a smart one." Isanu smiled fondly at Quatre, who was blushing modestly.

"Well, I sort of developed this version, but all I did was slightly modify a system that was already in existence. It wasn't all that hard." Quatre admitted as he laid out food.

"Oh, don't get all modest on me now, Quatre." Duo turned to speak directly to Driana. "You should've seen how excited he was after he drew up the blueprints. He showed it to a team of engineers and they sorta scratched their heads all amazed while he explained the whole thing to them. They built it, of course, but one of them told me that our Quatre here's a regular genius, and that it's unbelievable that someone so young could help make such a broad technological advance. They even applied some of his ideas to the weather systems on the space colonies to increase the control of the system. Quatre didn't even ask for anything in return. Hell, he paid them to do all that."

"That's wonderful." Driana smiled excitedly at Quatre. "You're so kind, and you have so much responsibility. It's almost like you'd be able to understand what it's like for someone my age to rule her own country, to do so much so young."

"Quatre's very understanding." Duo added helpfully, and Isanu giggled at his obvious efforts to help her brother out.

"I don't know, I just…do what I think I should." Quatre continued to blush at all the attention he was receiving. He looked around for some distraction. "Let's eat." He suggested, and everyone agreed, finishing off the food quickly enough. After the meal, Isanu leaned in to whisper in Duo's ear.

"Thanks for helping my brother out." She breathed quietly, "You're a good friend."

"Why don't we wander off and leave these two alone?" Duo suggested quietly, and Isanu narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"I knew it!" she stood up angrily, shocking Driana and Quatre with her sudden outburst. "I knew you had some other motives! You're so selfish!"

"What do you mean?" Duo feigned ignorance, widening his eyes innocently as he stood up as well.

"You _know_ what I mean. You were trying to get me alone." Isanu huffed, crossing her arms. "Well if you think that I'd even _want_ to spend time alone with _you_, you're sorely mistaken."

"You know, you're really sexy when you get angry like that." Duo shrugged suddenly. "But come on, sweetcheeks, you're practically _begging_ me to spend some time with you. You've been hot for me since you first saw me, and it's driving you crazy."

"Why…you…" Isanu's teeth ground together before she let out a mighty howl, lunging toward Duo, who nimbly dodged her attack, laughing as she fell to the ground.

"See, look at how riled up you are." Duo chuckled. "It's understandable, of course. _No_ woman can resist me, and you're just like the rest in the end, no matter how angry you get." Isanu growled as she pulled herself up and jumped at him, chasing him away and over the hill until they disappeared from the view of Driana and Quatre.

Isanu could feel her calves starting to burn as she pushed herself to catch up to Duo, who had a good bit of space between them. _I'm not as in shape as I was during the war_ Isanu realized, silently berating herself for not being more sure to keep in shape. She used to be fast enough to catch someone running as fast as Duo, but she'd let that ability slide. At least Duo might be sufficient motivation for her to keep in shape. Duo turned back to laugh at her. He was toying with her! He probably wasn't even running at his top speed. Energized by indignant anger, Isanu lunged forward and caught his braid just as whipped through the air. Gasping at her sudden increase in speed, Duo attempted to speed up himself, but since she had a firm grip on his hair, he stumbled near the top of a small hill, bringing her down as well as they both rolled down the hill in a tangle of limbs. When they finally came to a stop, Duo, who had attempted to wrap himself around Isanu in an effort to protect her from harm, was resting firmly on top of her. Isanu struggled to release herself from this compromising position, flailing uselessly pinned limbs to no avail. Finally, she got one hand free and angrily slapped him as hard as she could manage.

"Oh man…" Duo blinked as his vision momentarily went white from the force of her blow. Shaking his head to clear his vision, he loosened his grip on Isanu so that she could move more freely beneath him. "You don't have to hit so hard to get your point across. Just ask, it hurts less." He rubbed his reddened cheek tenderly as Isanu suddenly giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You've got little bits of grass stuck in your hair." She explained, smiling at the sight of the green strands in his chestnut locks. Duo shook his head vigorously before looking back at Isanu.

"Better?" he asked, eyebrows raised. She carefully picked the last few pieces of grass out herself before nodding.

"How about me?" she asked. Duo swept his fingers through her hair a few times to get the grass out.

"There you go. Just as beautiful as before." Duo smiled softly as he felt his breath catch at the inviting sparkle in her glittering green eyes. Catching his breath, Duo lowered his face to catch her mouth with his.

"Mmmph!" Isanu struggled after a moment, pushing him away. Isanu slapped him again, less violently this time, but still hard enough to hurt his still smarting cheek.

"What?" Duo asked, blinking his deep blue eyes in surprise at her reaction. Isanu was pleased to see that he seemed injured.

"What was _that_?" she demanded.

"A…a kiss?" he replied, her tone causing him to be unsure.

"You call _that_ a kiss?" Isanu scoffed. She grabbed Duo's head with both hands and firmly brought his face to hers as she opened her mouth slightly. She tasted his unique flavor, her fingers massaging his head gently. Duo let out a low, guttural noise as he overcame his shock and enjoyed the kiss, her sweet taste, and the feel of her body pressed beneath his. Just as Duo was getting into the kiss, Isanu broke it, shoving the young man who was still lost in her aside so that she could stand. Brushing herself off, Isanu couldn't hide a satisfied smirk inspired by the blissful look on Duo's face as he lay on the ground, eyes closed, his limbs spread out lazily. "Now _that_," she told him smugly, "was a kiss. And you'd do well to remember that, Duo. It'll get you a lot farther than those boxers of yours or any amount of ass-grabbing."

Duo nodded, still panting slightly and smiling as he opened his eyes slowly. "And Duo?" she stood over him, arms akimbo.

"Huh?" he replied, finally finding his voice once more.

"Don't call me those stupid names." She replied, "Especially not 'sweetcheeks.' I have a name. Use it." And with that, Isanu walked off, full of smug satisfaction at her accomplishments as Duo stumbled to his feet to chase after her.

*****

The End (Of Part 2, That Is)


	3. In Times of Peace Part 3

Okay, I'm well aware that I pulled a major act of idiocy and posted chapter 2 three times, but listen to my excuses

Okay, I'm well aware that I pulled a major act of idiocy and posted chapter 2 three times, but listen to my excuses! First of all, I didn't think the chapter was loading, as every time I attempted to upload it, the page told me that there was an error detected because my file wasn't the right type, which is a LIE! Grr! It was an HTML file! Okay, sorry, had to get rid of my excess computer-inspired rage there. I'm better now. Second, I had to get to my first class, and I seriously doubt my Chemistry professor would accept "Fanfiction.net was screwing up again and I had to upload my next chapter" as a satisfactory excuse for skipping class. See, my classes are small, so my teachers notice if we're gone and it counts against our grade. So anyway, I was panicking (sort of.) Third, my class was an 8 a.m. class. No one can function properly at that time in the morning. Especially not when a certain juice machine has yet to be turned on for the day, so when one presses the juice lever thingy, all one receives is slightly pinkish water. That's NOT cranberry juice! So yeah, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. And now for another story, one that I'm sure you're much more interested in than my pitiful little adventures in college land.

*****

In Times of Peace

Part 3

*****

Driana and Quatre looked on in surprise as Isanu and Duo disappeared into the grassy hills, running at an impressive speed. Driana shook her head ruefully at her best friend's behavior. Isanu tried so hard to be nonchalant and sophisticated, but too often her temper destroyed her guise. Now she seemed more like a schoolgirl, giggling and chasing after a guy she couldn't even admit she was interested in. _I'm not much better, _Driana admitted to herself silently, remembering Isanu's teasing and how Quatre's gaze had heated her face so easily. _He is cute, though_. Just then, Quatre turned to her, and she blushed as though she was sure he could hear her thoughts.

"Will Duo be all right, do you think?" Quatre's brow furrowed in worry as he searched Driana's face for an answer. "Isanu seemed quite upset with him, and she's always had such a vicious temper."

"True, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Driana went back to work on a crown of flowers she had been making before Isanu's outburst. "He's a big boy, you know. He can take care of himself. And if he's interested in spending any amount of time with Isanu, Duo will simply have to learn either how to avoid striking her temper, or how to handle the consequences of his carelessness." Driana paused, smiling to herself softly. "It's funny. Men usually learn right away that Isanu demands a large amount of respect, and if they have any interest in her, they give her that. Duo's not like the rest of them, though." She smiled secretively at Quatre, lowering her voice slightly. "And it's really strange, but I personally think that while it drives her crazy, Isanu enjoys that."

"Really? She didn't seem too happy just now, but I don't really understand her sometimes." Quatre told Driana.

"She isn't really that complicated, you know. If you spent more time with her, you'd know that she's just as simple as anyone else." Driana explained. "She only pretends to be hard to understand. It's a woman thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Quatre asked, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"All women hide themselves. It's natural for us, almost like breathing, you know? It's our responsibility to do that so that we can confuse you men. After all, we wouldn't really be much of an 'eternal mystery' if we just said what we meant and acted as we felt all the time, now would we?" Driana smirked slightly as she finished the ring of flowers, turning it over in her hands slowly.

"But who said you have to be mysterious?" Quatre's voice was suddenly serious. "Isn't it enough to be yourself?"

"I don't know." Driana carelessly tossed the crown aside, but Quatre caught it easily, his aqua eyes catching her deep purple orbs in a questioning gaze. "I mean, that's what guys want, isn't it? Some mysterious woman who doesn't know what she wants?"

"Who told you that?" Quatre wanted to know.

"Isanu." Driana blushed slightly, staring at her hands in embarrassment.

"I guess I can't speak for Duo, or any other guy, but I personally don't want a girl who is an enigma, or an act. I think that when you let your inner beauty shine, that's more than any man could want." Quatre opined, standing up as he gently placed the flower crown on Driana's head. "Honestly, even though I've only known you for a few hours, I feel as though you aren't trying to hide yourself from anyone." He spoke as he put the rest of the food back in the basket before lowering himself so that he could see into Driana's eyes. She was blushing terribly. What was Quatre saying? Did he think _she_ was beautiful?

"What do you see?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. He could see her soul, she was sure. Those eyes were swimming inside of her mind, and she could feel it. It was a bit frightening, but somehow, she knew that she could trust Quatre.

"You're beautiful, but you can't see that, can you?" he spoke slowly, thoughtfully. He leaned in closer, peering at her face searchingly. "Maybe that's what makes it so true. But there's something…wrong. You _do_ have something hidden, very deep. Something painful. It's so well covered that it makes me wonder. Can _you_ see it?"

"H…how…did you see all that?" Driana gasped, all the blood draining from her face in shock.

"You just have to know how to look." Quatre shrugged, pausing before quirking his head at Driana. "You really don't see it, do you?" Driana shook her head miserably and Quatre's brow furrowed in thought before he spoke softly, almost to himself. "What could have hurt you so much that you couldn't bear to remember it anymore?" Driana lowered her head in shame. Why couldn't she remember? Why couldn't she just live in some semblance of normalcy? "I'm sorry," Quatre's voice interrupted her thoughts, his hand reaching out to cover her own, "I can see that it hurts you. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it isn't your fault. Don't apologize." Driana lifted her head, letting a forlorn smile touch her lips. "I wish I knew…what it was that I'm missing, but there's so much gone from my mind. The war, my parents' deaths, nothing. What little I do know of that time are the things that Isanu and Sukon have told me."

"Sukon?" Quatre repeated the name in question.

"My bodyguard. Also my head advisor. He's basically the brother I never had. Sukon's been with me since I was born." Driana explained. "He…tells me that I was brave during the war. He said that I saved my country. But…I just can't remember any of it. It's so frustrating!" she tossed the flowers on her head away angrily. Realizing that Quatre was still there, Driana suddenly felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I just wish I could remember."

"Maybe you're trying too hard." Quatre suggested. "If you stop chasing your past, maybe it will find you on it's own." He shrugged before continuing. "And maybe you'll be able to build some new memories. Perhaps something to tide you over?"

"You're right, Quatre." Driana smiled warmly at the kind young man. "I should just try to focus on the present. After all, this is my vacation. I'm glad I came here too. This place seems very special. It's a little silly, but I had this feeling…as soon as I came here. I feel like my life is going to change because of this place. When I sit here with you, I think that maybe it's true." Driana squeezed Quatre's hand as he blushed terribly.

After a moment, Driana released Quatre's hand and stood up, stretching slightly. "We should head back, don't you think?" she suggested. Quatre stood up as well, helping her fold up the picnic blanket.

"I don't know if we should leave just yet. Where do you think Duo's at right now?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"Oh, from the way Isanu was eyeing that boy, I'd guess somewhere around first base." Driana joked, causing Quatre to redden as much as he had before.

"You really think…they're?" Quatre didn't finish his question, and Driana burst into laughter, patting him on the back reassuringly.

"Oh, don't worry about Isanu. She's got everything under control." She told him confidently.

"I know, but she's still my sister." Quatre leaned over to pick up Driana's flower crown, still whole, from where it had landed. He looked it over before offering it to Driana shyly. "Did you want this?"

"No, I was just playing around, you know." She waved a dismissive hand. "I've made dozens of those things."

"Oh, I was just wondering." Quatre shrugged, setting it on top of the basket before he lifted it, blanket and all. "Let's go, then." He smiled broadly at her and she returned it, giggling slightly before skipping ahead of him. _I'm being so foolish_ she thought, _but it feels good_.

----------

"Wow, this food tastes great." Duo commented over the dinner he was happily devouring. He turned to the girl seated next to him. "Did you help make it, Isanu?"

"You _know_ I did!" Isanu growled irritably, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork. "You were hovering over me the whole time. I could barely get anything done."

"Hey, I was just trying to make conversation, babe. Loosen up." Duo casually draped an arm over her shoulder, and she promptly stabbed his hand with her fork. "Ow!" he jerked away in pain, rubbing his hand tenderly. "What did I do?" Duo pouted.

"Try _that_ again and I'll use my knife." Isanu brandished the piece of cutlery with a threatening glare. Wufei let out a malicious chuckle. This crazy onna seemed to offer a lot of entertainment value, and she must have some brains as well, to not be fawning over Maxwell like most of the floozies that idiot usually went for. Quatre shifted uncomfortably in his chair and cleared his throat.

"So, ahem, what did everyone do today?" Quatre smiled brightly at the others, hoping to change the subject before dinner became more violent.

Silence answered Quatre. The only noise in the room was the scraping of forks on plates.

"Well, Duo and Isanu and Driana and I went on a picnic." Quatre volunteered. Driana, sitting beside him, held back giggles that threatened to spill over at the prevailing silence. But Quatre was not ready to give up. "Wufei, what did you do today?" Silence. "Wufei?"

"I cleaned Nataku." Wufei replied in a begrudging tone. Duo laughed, squirting juice all over his lap. Isanu raised an eyebrow and sneered at Duo in disgust, eyeing his pants with distaste.

"What?" Wufei glared at Duo.

"Oh, nothing." Duo looked intensely at his plate. "I was just wondering. Does Nataku get jealous if you pilot _other_ mobile suits?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wufei slammed down his fork and leaned toward Duo threateningly.

"Just forget it." Duo hurriedly shoveled food into his mouth and Isanu rolled her eyes.

"You take very good care of your Gundam, Wufei." Isanu smiled at the black-haired young man who looked back at her in surprise. "That's very admirable. Once they have something, most men lose interest in it. All they care about is the hunt for something new, you know?" Duo gave Isanu a pitiful look before glaring daggers at Wufei.

"Yes, I do." Wufei finally answered, cautious to tread lightly with Quatre's unpredictable sister. "To me, Nataku is more than a possession. It is more of a gift, a great honor."

"That's really wonderful." Isanu smiled warmly at Wufei, who was extremely confused and slightly disappointed by this turn of events. Why did the woman stop attacking Maxwell? She was much more interesting when she stood up to his disgusting behavior. Duo's face was red with anger and jealousy. He couldn't let this go on.

"What about you, Heero?" Duo suddenly turned to the quiet young man seated across from him.

"Hm?" Heero looked up as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"What did you do today?" Duo asked, grinning mischievously. He'd have Isanu's attention back in no time now.

"Nothing." Heero muttered, looking intently at his napkin.

"Oh, don't tell me you just _slept_ all day, Heero." Duo continued to smile. Antagonizing Heero was one of his special skills. "Come on. Did you wake up today?"

"Yeah." Heero replied quietly.

"Then what?" Duo looked at Heero with intense interest.

"Shower." Heero answered.

"Good plan, good plan." Duo nodded, "You don't wanna stink all day. So what happened after that?"

"Breakfast." Came the one word reply.

"Yep, I was there for that." Duo commented. "And after breakfast?"

"I went…somewhere." Heero replied.

"_Where_, exactly?" Duo leaned in, his chin resting in his hand.

"Nowhere."

"Oh, come on Heero." Duo persisted, "You had to go to _some_ place."

Heero mumbled inaudibly under his breath.

"What was that, buddy?" Duo wanted to know.

"rlmrmspl" came the barely audible murmur.

"Where?" Duo asked again.

"Relena's!" Heero shouted. "I…I was there to check the security system."

"But Heero, I thought that there were maintenance men to do that. Why would a high level Preventer bother with maintenance work?" Duo wanted to know.

"Wow, that dinner was great, but I'm really full." Driana rose just then, sensing the tension at the table was ready to explode violently. "So, if you would all excuse me. Uh, Isanu, aren't you also done?" Driana shot her friend a pleading look.

"No, I still—Oh, wait." Isanu caught Driana's look and stood up as well. "I am done, now that I think of it. So I'll just leave you boys here by yourselves. Later."

"Wait for me!" Duo called out, shoving as much food as possible into his mouth before he dashed after them. He caught up to Driana first.

"Slow down a second." She spoke as he caught up to her.

"What is it?" he asked, more interested in talking to Isanu than in her quiet friend.

"You want to get with Isanu, right?" Driana asked. She didn't have to wait for an answer. "Well, you're doing okay. She's definitely intrigued by your approach, although I don't know how wise it is of you to continue infuriating her. May I offer a suggestion?"

"Yeah, you're her friend. What should I do?" Duo was interested now.

"Use some charm. Or at least some wit. Dropping weak lines isn't going to get you anywhere with a smart girl." Driana explained.

"I'll see what I can do." Duo nodded seriously before passing Driana. The redhead rolled her eyes hopelessly after him.

"He'll never be able to catch her." She muttered. "Not Isanu."

*****

The End (Of Part 3, That Is)


	4. In Times of Peace Part 4

All right, here's chapter 4, up for the weekend because I'm bored right now, my homework's done, and if I put this up, no one will be able to see the stupidity of my thrice-posted chapter 2

All right, here's chapter 4, up for the weekend because I'm bored right now, my homework's done, and if I put this up, no one will be able to see the stupidity of my thrice-posted chapter 2. Hey, just because I can write doesn't mean that I can work a computer.

*****

In Times of Peace

Part 4

*****

Driana was pulling her long, white silk nightgown on over her head when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." she called out as she picked up her brush and began to run it through her thick, red mane. At the same time, Isanu entered in her little black slip of a nightgown, smiling mischievously as she flopped down on Driana's bed.

"Spill." Isanu demanded simply.

"What are you talking about, Isanu?" Driana's brow furrowed slightly as she set down her brush and began plaiting her hair for the night.

"You _know_ what I mean. Don't play with me, Driana." Isanu shook her head slightly. "I'll tell you all about Duo and I if you tell me what you and Quatre did once we left you two to your own devices."

"I really don't understand what you mean." Driana tossed her arms up as she sat down next to Isanu, curling her legs beneath her.

"I'm not stupid, Driana. Don't patronize me. I know you have some sort of crush on my baby brother." Isanu explained.

"Why do you think that?" Driana asked, trying to widen her eyes innocently, but her sudden blush belied the expression.

"It's so obvious, Driana." Isanu clasped her hands together and affected a starry-eyed expression, "Oh, Quatre, you're so sweet and so wonderful and so pretty!" Both girls collapsed in giggles at the obvious imitation of Driana's behavior.

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" Driana wanted to know.

"Okay, maybe not, but you're really close." Isanu admitted before leaning forward excitedly. "So, tell me what you guys did!"

"Nothing, actually. We talked." Driana shrugged.

"You just talked? I don't believe you!" Isanu laughed, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What did you guys talk about, then?"

"Lots of things, to tell you the truth." Driana told her. "We talked a little about Duo and you, his chances and all that."

"And what do you think?" Isanu asked.

"The poor boy puts out an admirable effort, but I think he's doomed. Especially if you give him that idiotic test you give to every man who you get semi-serious about." Driana opined. "Though I doubt he'll make it that far. I don't think he's got the instincts." Both girls giggled again, this time at Duo's expense.

"I kissed him, you know." Isanu offered. Driana's jaw dropped.

"You didn't!" She squealed in excitement. "Was it any good?"

"Well, if you promise not to tell him, it was one of the sweetest things I've ever had." Isanu blushed, a rare enough sight. "But don't tell him, please. It'll get to his head, and that's the last thing he needs."

"He's probably had a lot of experience, Isanu. He's very good looking, don't you think?" Driana blushed slightly at her own words. Isanu giggled and tossed Driana's own pillow at her.

"Why are _you_ looking? I thought you were more interested in Quatre." Isanu asked in mock indignance.

"There's no law saying I can't look. Plus, I didn't _ask_ to see him in his underwear, it just happened." Driana explained, giggling herself.

"What are you doing thinking of Duo in his underwear? I thought you meant that his _face_ was good looking. You better leave him alone, I've got first claim." Isanu and Driana both collapsed in girlish laughter.

"Shut up, you hypocrite. I saw you flirting with Wufei at the dinner table." Driana shot back. "And with Duo right there. He looked like he was going to explode with jealousy."

"That was the idea." Isanu arched her eyebrow knowingly. "I can't have him getting the wrong idea just because of one little kiss."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been so impulsive." Driana laughed. "I left you two alone for no time, and you jumped all over the boy."

"All we did was kiss!" Isanu defended herself. "And only once!"

"Once, huh?" Driana asked incredulously.

"Okay, maybe it was twice, now that I think of it." Isanu admitted, a wicked smile creeping over her lips. "Besides, it isn't my problem if you're mad that you're to prude to make a move on my brother."

"I'm not prude!" Driana tossed the pillow back. "I just don't climb all over guys right after we've first met. There's a big difference. Besides, we had a lovely conversation."

"About Duo and I?" Isanu scoffed.

"That's not all we talked about." Driana informed her friend defensively. "We talked about…my past, you know. And I told him about Sukon. And he told me that I'm beautiful." Driana's face became a bright shade of red.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Isanu smiled brightly. "Why can't I ever find an innocent sweet boy like that?"

"Because, you'd rip his heart out and destroy it." Driana giggled. "You really should be nicer to Duo, or you'll drive the poor boy insane."

"I'll think about it." Isanu sighed. "But this way is so much more fun." Both girls collapsed in a loud fit of giggles, disturbing the poor men trying to sleep just down the hall, and making them all wonder just what those two could be up to.

----------

The next morning, Isanu and Driana woke up at about the same time, and they were walking down the stairs together when they were stopped by Duo. He was standing on the bottom step, leaning against the wall casually with one foot on the banister. He smiled smoothly at the two young women, greeting them both in turn.

"Good morning, Driana. You're looking good, Isanu." Duo winked at the dark-haired girl who rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Yes, good morning." Isanu answered dryly. "Now would you move your leg? We'd like to get through." Duo suddenly smiled mischievously and Driana cringed, hoping he didn't have any bright ideas.

"All right, honey. But you've got to pay the toll." He smirked, causing Driana to groan as Isanu slunk up to him seductively. She placed one soft hand on the side of his face as she looked up at him through full, black lashes.

"And what would that be?" she asked, her voice silky smooth as she brushed a stray lock of chocolate hair back from Duo's face. He looked extremely pleased with himself at this point, but Driana could smell the danger in the air.

"You just gotta give me a little kiss, sweetcheeks." Duo breathed softly.

"Really?" Isanu rose an ebony eyebrow as Duo nodded, leaning toward her in anticipation. "I'm all out of kisses, sadly. How's this?" Isanu balled up her free hand in a fist and buried it in Duo's stomach before he knew what was happening. He keeled over, falling off the stairs and groaning.

"I…Isanu." He croaked. The green-eyed girl stepped around his curled up body, giggling lightly at her own handiwork.

"I _told_ you, Duo." She smiled sweetly at him. "Don't _ever_ call me sweetcheeks. Next time, I may aim lower." Isanu paused. "Am I clear?" Duo nodded vigorously, still clutching his stomach in pain. Isanu smiled fondly at Duo and lowered herself beside him, reaching for his face. Duo shied away, not trusting her intentions any longer, but she caught his trailing braid and pulled him to her so that his face was only inches from her own. "Good." She whispered, planting a small kiss on his forehead. She dropped Duo's head then, rising quickly and making her way toward the kitchen. Driana stepped down next to the still-shocked Duo and shook her head sadly.

"Duo," Driana brushed her freshly washed hair behind her shoulder, "I said for you to _use_ charm, not to forget what charm is." She smiled, letting out a laugh as Duo rose to his feet slowly. "That was very clever, Duo. Pay the toll? Very impressive." Driana laughed as she left Duo, following Isanu to the kitchen for some breakfast.

*****

The End (Of Part 4, That Is)


	5. In Times of Peace Part 5

All right, I have to tell you all that I'm highly terrified at this moment

All right, I have to tell you all that I'm highly terrified at this moment. You see, I grabbed my original draft of In Times of Peace, (which is, by the way, written in the same notebook as A Shelter From My Storm) put in a Billie Holiday CD, and sat down to type when I looked out my window and noticed that there's a huge wasp crawling on the windowsill inside my room. Why!? I'm scared of you, scary insect of pain! Why won't you and your brethren let me be! The same thing happened earlier this week, except the wasp was on the screen and I managed to shut the window, trapping it until it just died. Why won't _this_ one die? Aagh! It's looking at me, I know it is! Okay, calm down, Teresa. Maybe if I just type for long enough, it'll go away or something. *whimper*

*****

In Times of Peace

Part 5

*****

Duo was becoming extremely frustrated with Isanu's behavior. It seemed as though Quatre's temperamental twin could read his mind and did exactly the opposite of what he expected in every situation simply to confuse and torture him. For example, at that very moment he was quiet and well behaved while he ate lunch across the table from Isanu, but did she reward his efforts with even the smallest smile? No. Instead, she sat talking to Trowa, who himself barely seemed to acknowledge her presence as he ate. But she didn't seem upset that she was so obviously being ignored in favor of food. They were the only three people in the dining room, so of _course_ she had to talk to Mr. Mute rather than Duo. This was ridiculous. Duo suddenly slammed down his empty cup, eliciting immediate looks of shock from both Trowa and Isanu.

"That's _it_, Isanu!" he exclaimed angrily. Trowa grabbed his last bit of sandwich before hurriedly leaving the room. He had no desire to witness some spat between the unpredictable Isanu and the lovelorn Duo. Neither Isanu nor Duo took note of his departure. It was almost as if he had never been there to begin with. "Just stop it, okay? Leave me alone. I can't take this anymore!"

"What, Duo?" Isanu furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Everything!" Duo exclaimed, pushing his chair back before he threw his hands up in aggravation. "I know that you just like to torture me, so stop making me think that you care. It's frustrating!"

"Duo," Isanu's face softened as she rose, a knowing smile spreading over her face, "don't you see? I was just trying to make sure you could treat me right, and that you wouldn't take me for granted. I really _do_ like you." She slowly walked around the table to him, but Duo was still suspicious.(1)

"How do I know that for sure? You _never_ say what you mean!" He argued.

"Oh, Duo, I didn't think I was being so terrible to you. Trust me when I say that I do care for you." She spoke with innocently wide eyes.

"But…you…really?" Duo watched her approach warily.

"Of course, Duo." She leaned down to face him, brushing her fingers through his bangs gently.

"But…the last time you did that, I ended up on the floor." Duo narrowed his eyes, pulling back cautiously.

"Duo," she traced the middle of his chest with a light touch as Duo's resolve crumbled under her simple gesture of affection. "I'm sorry if I hurt you before. I won't play any more games with you."

"Promise?" he barely managed to make the word audible, his mouth was so completely dry. Isanu smirked slightly as she climbed into his lap and snaked one arm to the back of his neck, brushing the other through his hair. Duo felt like he was going to die of pure bliss.

"Promise." Isanu affirmed as she leaned in to kiss Duo firmly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Isanu smiled just as they broke. Her fingers were firmly crossed behind Duo's back, but he just smiled back at her happily and she kissed him again.

----------

Driana wandered down another long hallway in Quatre's mansion. She had been spending the better part of her day simply getting familiarized with all the rooms in this large building. It wouldn't have taken her so long, but she kept getting lost and having to retrace her steps. "What's that?" she suddenly wondered aloud as she heard the beautiful tinkling of piano music reached her ears. As Driana made her way slowly down the hallway, she could hear the music becoming louder until she was sure that it couldn't be coming from more than ten feet away. Pressing her ear to a door, Driana nodded in satisfaction that she had found the source of the heavenly music before she opened it slowly. After peeking past the door, Driana walked into the room, her look of curiosity melting into a fond smile as she saw Quatre seated at a beautiful piano, his fingers dancing easily over the keys. He looked up as she shut the door behind her, and he smiled a greeting as she walked over to him.

Quatre eyed Driana nervously as she sat next to him on the small piano bench. She watched in admiration as his fingers adeptly moved for a while before she leaned in a bit. "Show off." She whispered into his ear, smiling as her warm breath on the side of his face distracted him enough that he stumbled over a few notes before recovering his composure. "Very unprofessional, Quatre." Driana teased, laughing and brushing her red mane over her shoulder. His injured look only evoked more laughter.

"You distracted me, Driana. It wasn't fair." Quatre protested after he ended his song.

"A good musician must be prepared to ignore distractions." She replied in a mock-solemn tone. Quatre's ashamed pout deepened and Driana collapsed in a fit of laughter. "I'm only kidding, Quatre." Driana told him after recovering. "You play wonderfully." She put an arm around his shoulder and patted his back, momentarily forgetting how innocent he was. Quatre blushed slightly at the gesture, smiling down at his hands nervously. Driana smiled mischievously, running her fingers through his hair slowly.

"Has anyone ever told you how terribly adorable you are, Quatre?" she asked, smiling broadly as his blush deepened and he shook his head no. She picked an imaginary piece of lint off of his shoulder, "Yes, very good looking. Quatre?" she barely masked her wicked grin as he turned to face her.

"Um…huh? What is it?" he gulped as he noticed how close together they were sitting.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Quatre?" Driana asked.

"N…no." he answered, licking suddenly dry lips.

"Have you _ever_ had a girlfriend, Quatre?" she wanted to know.

"No." he replied, realizing suddenly that he was holding his breath. What was he so nervous about? This was just Driana. She was beautiful, true, but it wasn't as if he'd never talked to a girl before. But then, he couldn't recall a girl with eyes that deep shade of violet, hair so shining and so bright red, so thick and lustrous…

"Quatre, I'll bet you've never really been kissed, have you?" Driana asked, lifting the hand resting on his back until it was at the nape of his neck, letting her fingers twine through his platinum blonde hair.

"No, no I haven't." he replied swiftly, his eyes wandering down to her full, pink lips before he caught himself and lifted his gaze to meet hers. He couldn't think right. Driana was so close, and she smelled so nice. She kept looking at him with her face, her lips, her eyes. And her hair. It was tumbling down her shoulders and back like a thick sheen of red silk. His fingers itched to feel that hair, to see if it could possibly be as soft as it appeared. And he could feel the warmth of her arm around his neck, her soft fingers twisting through his hair casually, sending tingling sensations down his spine. He could feel his hands trembling with the effort not to feel her hair, her skin, her lips.

"I thought as much." Driana replied, nodding slightly. Her free hand brushed over his hands, stilling their tremors easily. Her hand rubbed his soothingly, lifting it up to the side of her face as she smiled encouragement. "If…you want to…you can go ahead." Driana blushed at her own unease. Smiling nervously, Quatre slid his hand over her cheek and into her hair. After a bit, he ran his fingers through her mane, fascinated by the play of the light on her shimmering crimson length, amazed to find that her hair was even softer than it appeared. Tentatively, he brought up his other hand and brushed his fingers over Driana's cheek as Driana closed her eyes. His grin faded as he traced one finger over her soft, pink lips, causing her to smile slightly.

"Your lips…they're very soft." Quatre commented. "Like your skin and your hair, but different." Driana nodded, enjoying the tingle she felt as his hand brushed over the nape of her neck. Quatre's brow furrowed before he continued. "Driana, would…would it be all right if…I…if I kissed you?" Driana nodded slightly, leaning forward in anticipation as Quatre slowly leaned toward her, his eyes closed as his hand behind her neck pulled her head toward him at the same time. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, the soap on her skin, and sweet breath drawing him in.

"Quatre, are you in here? Where did you put the duct tape? I—" the couple flew apart as Trowa stood frozen at the door, his lip twitching slightly.

"Oh, ahem, hello Trowa, how are you?" Driana coughed in the awkward silence.

"Ah, um, the duct tape is in the third bathroom because of the time Heero broke the mirror." Quatre explained. Trowa nodded.

"Just…just wanted…duct tape…" he muttered uneasily as he turned and left. There was a long, awkward pause before Driana spoke up, standing and blushing in embarrassment.

"I…I'd better go." She told Quatre before practically flying out of the room. He rose as she left, but he couldn't make himself follow.

As soon as she was out of the room, Driana stopped, feeling a powerful urge to turn around. He was still there, she knew, waiting for her. She had been so close to him. If it hadn't been for Trowa…but it was too late now. Maybe Quatre would come for her. Suddenly she remembered two weeks ago, when they had first arrived. Isanu called her prude. She had said that Driana wouldn't be able to make a move on her brother. "I'll show her." Driana balled up her fists in determination and turned, dashing through the still open door, right up to Quatre, who was still standing. His expression was surprised at her return, and perhaps a bit hopeful. "Quatre?" she begun.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice as sweet and innocent as she remembered it. She raised herself on tiptoe, reaching forward and pulling his head forward until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Quatre's eyes went wide in surprise before slowly closing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, unconsciously pulling her against him. Driana felt her knees go weak. For such an innocent young man, Quatre seemed to be quick to figure out this business of kissing. Finally, they broke, breathing heavily. They stood together for a long moment before Driana finally turned to go.

"That…that was…so…" Quatre stumbled over his words as Driana turned back and smiled foolishly.

"I know." She agreed, feeling a warm flush color her cheeks. "I think…I need to go get some dinner."

"I'll join you." Quatre followed her quickly.

----------

Heero entered the dining room as everyone else sat eating their dinners. He looked around nervously before grabbing a chair and joining them, doing his best to look inconspicuous.

"Hey, Heero," Duo smiled viciously at his friend after a while. "Where've you been all day, buddy? No, no, don't tell me. I can guess. Were you fixing Relena's security system again? You've been doing that a lot lately. Maybe it's time for an upgrade or something. You look a little tired, Heero." Duo laughed as Heero glared daggers at him. "Did you have a little fun with Relena? You know, mix a little business with pleasure? Like maybe she invited you in and you showed her your perfect—" Duo was cut off as Isanu thwacked the back of his head sharply.

"Watch it, Duo. We're at the dinner table, here." The black-haired young woman scolded him. He rubbed his head tenderly.

"But sweet—ah, I mean, Isanu, I was just talking to Heero about his day. And you didn't even get to hear my great joke. It was gonna be really funny, because he's Mr. Perfect Soldier, you know? You didn't need to cut off the best part by hitting me so hard." He complained.

"It was uncalled for and inappropriate." Isanu countered. "Just eat your food and be good."

"Why should I?" he pouted. Isanu leaned over, whispering something in his ear. Duo's face lit up. "Oh, okay then." He turned his complete attention to devouring his food.

"Where's Trowa at?" Heero ventured the question.

"He wasn't hungry." Wufei explained. "He said something about not needing a free show, whatever that means." He shrugged as Quatre and Driana felt their cheeks coloring slightly.

"So, how long will you two be staying with us?" Quatre asked, hoping to change the subject so no one would connect his blushing face with Wufei's comment. He smiled hopefully at Driana and his sister.

"Probably not more than another week, unfortunately." Isanu told her brother. Suddenly, her eyes went wide with fury. "Duo Maxwell! That had _better_ not be your hand on my leg or you're in for some serious pain!" she slapped at her thigh and Duo pulled away quickly.

"What?" he shrugged innocently. Isanu hissed a few words into his ear and Duo's face fell. "Ah man, no fair." He shoveled his food down dejectedly.

"Ah, yes, about one more week at the most." Driana spoke up, hoping to switch the subject back to something safe. Wufei and Heero both looked like hungry wolves, grinning viciously at Duo and Isanu. "I have a lot of responsibilities to see to, a lot of studying and a lot of explaining to Sukon." She explained. "I've really been gone too long already, and three weeks will get me in a lot of trouble with that man. I'm surprised Sukon hasn't already hunted me down and dragged me out of here himself."

"Huh, I'd like to see this 'Sukon' try to get past us." Wufei kept his vicious grin as he made this comment. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I…I don't mean that I _care_ at all if he wants these weak women to leave. I just meant that if he thought of being disrespectful or forceful toward one of them, I would not allow it."

"Thanks…I guess." Driana smiled at the odd young man. She wasn't really sure about Wufei. He was difficult to understand. Nonetheless, he was starting to grow on her.

"It's sad that you must leave so soon." Quatre spoke up. "We'll all miss you." Duo snorted incredulously at this and everyone turned to stare at him.

"What did I do now?" he asked innocently. With that, everyone went back to their meal.

*****

The End (Of Part 5, That Is)

(1) Okay, I know this has no relevance to the story, but at this point in the typing of said text, I stood up and with a wad of Kleenex, proceeded to mush the wasp to death.It twitched for an hour and a half, but my roommate was proud of my bravery

Also, I think you guys should know that I have a lot of homework right now, so the likelihood of this post-a-day thing continuing past THIS post are slim to none.But I'll try to get something up on the weekend at least.Maybe I'd post faster if anyone would review my story.Hint hint.


	6. In Times of Peace Part 6

I'm back and ready for action

I'm back and ready for action. Technically, I should be writing a paper on Buddhism right now, but it only has to be two pages long and it isn't due until tonight, so I've got plenty of time. Anyway, I stayed up really late last night decorating one of my friends' door for her birthday, so I'm kind of sleepy right now. So hopefully I'll be able to grasp grammar and structure and all that good stuff on what sleep I've had. Maybe I should get some coffee.

*****

In Times of Peace

Part 6

*****

"You see, Quatre." Duo explained to Quatre as they sat eating breakfast several days later, "Women are evil. The only thing they really enjoy is causing innocent guys like us pain."

"Shut up, Duo." Isanu slapped his arm sharply. "You're in _no_ way innocent, and you're just mad about last night. It was your own fault."

"What?" Duo gave her a wide-eyed look. "I just wanted to say good night to you. I didn't know you'd be getting changed." He protested. Just because his pouting had so far had no effect whatsoever on Isanu didn't mean he'd give up on it. She had to eventually have a weak moment, didn't she?

"Yeah, right." Isanu nodded as she spoke in sarcastic tones. "Next time, you might want to try knocking."

"See, Quatre. She hit me." Duo indicated his arm. "It hurt a little, but most of the time, women focus on emotional abuse instead of physical. They play games with your mind and rip your heart up. Then they'd help heal all the wounds so that they can catch you off guard when they rip off the bandages and tear the stitches out."

Quatre cringed at Duo's graphic description of female behavior. "But Driana isn't mean to me. She'd never hurt me." He protested. Driana smiled reassuringly at the blonde and patted his hand affectionately.

"That's what _you_ think, buddy. Just wait." Duo gulped down his orange juice after warning Quatre.

"Duo, you're really starting to get on my nerves." Driana glared at the braided male viciously.

"And Duo, I don't think that Isanu is evil either. She is my sister and she is very nice to me all the time." Quatre opined. "Perhaps girls aren't nice to you because you upset them so much. You need to learn how to treat women properly."

"Great, what kind of messed up world _is_ this?" Duo threw up his hands in defeat. "_Quatre_ is telling _me_ about how to treat women?"

"You'd better learn fast, too." Isanu advised. "We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" Quatre's eyebrows arched in dismay.

"I'm afraid so." Driana nodded. "We've been gone too long already."

"See!" Duo pointed at Driana triumphantly. "That hurt, didn't it Quatre? Well, it only gets worse from here on in."

"Duo, I'm going to hit you." Driana spoke primly as she folded her napkin and placed it on her empty plate.

"Yeah, it's sad that we have to leave so soon." Isanu sighed wistfully. "Some mornings I just wish we could stay here forever. But on others…" she glared at Duo meaningfully.

"I just wish we all got to spend more time with you two." Quatre commented. "Speaking of which, where is everyone else this morning? Are they all still asleep?"

"I think Trowa said something about meeting Catherine for breakfast this morning, and I saw Wufei headed out to the hangar." Isanu volunteered the information.

"That reminds me, didn't you say that all of the pilots had their Gundams destroyed?" Driana asked. "How are there Gundams out there if you guys destroyed them?"

"In the end, we decided that it would be safest if the world thought the Gundams were gone." Quatre explained. "But we're all soldiers. It's a part of us forever, and we can't help but be cautious, so we blew up dummy Gundams instead of the real thing. No one ever comes out here, so they don't wonder why we have a huge mobile suit hangar on the grounds. It works well to remind us that the threat of war is ever-present."

"Plus, I just didn't wanna give up Deathscythe." Duo shrugged. "Everyone knows my Gundam's the coolest. It really pisses off Heero, though."

"Where is Heero?" Driana wondered aloud.

"He talks less than Trowa sometimes." Isanu said. "I don't know, but I have my suspicions as to where he could be."

----------

Heero felt the warm light of day creep over his face, slowly waking him. He lazily opened twin steel blue eyes before allowing himself a smug grin. Relena was cuddled close to him, her limbs entwining with his own. He always made it a point to wake up before her. It gave him a chance to admire her.

His eyes wandered over her smooth sheen of honey golden hair. It seemed as though her hair was never in disarray, even in the aftermath of their lovemaking it remained smooth and tranquil, unlike his own wildly unruly hair. She said that she loved his hair, but it seemed as though Relena loved everything about him. He could understand how she felt, though why such a perfect creature could care for a mere soldier was beyond him.

"Mmm, Heero." She mumbled in her sleep, her fingers moving lightly down his bare chest as he felt a sudden heat at her touch. What was it about this woman that held him at her side. No matter how he fought and denied it, Heero knew that he loved her. It was unfair. He had undergone a lifetime of training so that he would be able to ignore such emotions, and one casual brush of her hand could toss it all away. It was completely inexplicable that she could have such an effect on him, and he wondered if he still had any control over his decisions regarding her. His mind wandered back to the night before.

__

"I love you, Heero." Relena whispered as he lay beside her, propped up on his elbow so that he could watch her as she gazed adoringly up at him, a thin glimmer of moisture on her pale skin still present from their recent lovemaking. "I love you." She repeated, lifting a hand to the side of his face. He grunted slightly. It was obvious that she wanted him to tell her how he _felt about her, but it was hard enough for him to admit it to himself without being forced to say the words out loud, as if for the whole world to know. "Why won't you say it, Heero?" Relena asked, her cornflower eyes widening pleadingly. "I know you do. I know you love me too."_

"Isn't that enough then?" he asked her. Relena rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Nevermind." She sighed sadly.

"Don't play games, Relena." He spoke in a voice that for him, was gentle. "I just want to know why it isn't enough that you know."

"Because, I want more than that!" she crossed her arms over her bare chest, suddenly self-conscious. She tugged at her silk sheets until she was decently covered. "It used to be enough for me just to know, but now it just isn't. I was stupid to tell you before that it was all I wanted, just to have you beside me. I'm greedy, may I be punished for my greed, and I want all of you. I want just as much as I'm willing to give you. Everything. I know it sounds selfish, but it's the truth. If you don't want me, then just tell me so that I can move on with my life. But if you do…"

"I do." He told her, lifting a hand to rest on her shoulder and brushing his fingers along the edge of the silk sheet where it met her soft skin.

"Then you have to give me something in return, Heero. You can't just have _someone without giving something in return. It isn't fair, and it isn't love." Relena pouted._

"I see." Heero mulled it over in his mind. He knew she was right. And he knew that when she wanted something so much as this, he couldn't refuse her. Moving toward her, Heero pulled the sheet off of her shoulder slightly so that he could kiss the smooth curve of skin softly. "I love you, Relena." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as he moved ever closer to her. "You know I do, but now I'm telling you. I love you."

"Thank you Heero. Thank you so much. I love you." She turned to him with tears in her eyes. There was nothing to do but for him to kiss them away.

"Heero, you're still here." Relena spoke, opening her eyes slowly as she smiled in happy surprise. "You're always gone by the time I wake up." She told him. "Almost as though you're a beautiful dream that's gone when I open my eyes."

"I know." He told her, kissing her jawline lightly. "I just didn't want to get out of bed."

"Oh no, now I've done it." Relena giggled lightly. "I've ruined the Perfect Soldier, made him a bedridden sloth. Now what will become of the fate of the world?"

"This is my world." He whispered in her ear, reaching down to tickle her. "And I am in control."

"No…don't…" Relena gasped between bouts of laughter as she tried to tickle Heero back to no avail. Finally, they both collapsed against each other. "You really are the Perfect Soldier. I can never win a tickle war against you. How can you not be ticklish?"

"Years of training." Heero told her, running his fingers through her honey colored strands of hair. They were silent for a long moment.

"Imagine what the boys would think if they could see you now, sleeping in and tickling me. They'd die of shock." She smiled at her secret Heero, the one that only she knew.

"I don't know. I think that some suspicions have been brewing." He told her. "I get more of an interrogation every time I come home late. It's as if they think I'm doing counterespionage instead of spending time with you."

"Why bother keeping it secret, then?" Relena wanted to know. "We could always…"

"No." Heero stopped the idea. "I've told you, Relena. I don't want to get married."

"Don't you love me?" she stuck out her lip sadly. She knew the answer to that, she just liked to make him suffer.

"Yes, I do." He replied, sighing heavily. "That isn't the problem. I just…it seems so expensive. Why spend all that money just to reaffirm our feelings?"

"That isn't the real reason is it, Heero Yuy?" Relena narrowed her eyes at him, smiling slightly as an idea struck her. "You just don't want to tell the boys because you're afraid it will ruin your reputation!" she laughed as Heero blushed, confirming her suspicions. "Okay, that's fine, but I'm only agreeing for one reason."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I know I'll eventually win." She grinned smugly. Heero growled and leapt on her, covering her with kisses as she laughed at his attack. She hoped she could always be so happy as she was in that moment.

----------

Driana was sitting in her room and packing her clothes for the next day when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she called as she folded the last shirt into her suitcase, pulling the cover down and snapping it shut before she turned to greet her visitor. "Quatre!" she smiled happily at the young man standing hesitantly in her doorway with his hands behind his back. "Come on in, don't worry. I swear, it's safe in here."

"I…I just wanted to come see you before you left." Quatre told her, stepping into her room and closing the door behind him. "And…I wanted to give you something."

"Oh, Quatre, you didn't have to get me anything." She blushed, flattered that he had something for her.

"I wanted you to have it." He told her, his eyes wide and his voice sincere. "It just seemed…right."

"What is it?" Driana tried to see the hand still hidden behind his back, but he was too far away.

"It's very special. I want you to know exactly what it means that I'm giving this to you, or it loses it's meaning." He explained, bringing his hand forward to reveal a small, folded square of aged cloth. He began to slowly unfold the cloth as he spoke. "My mother gave this to me just before she passed away." He explained. "She told me that my father gave it to her long ago. At the time, they were only seeing each other, but my father thought that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, so he gave her this token. My mother told me that when I found a girl that I thought I could love for the rest of my life, I should give this to her." He held up the thin silver chain with a round, intricately made locket hanging from it. "I've only known you for three weeks, Driana, but I think I love you." He told her as he walked around behind her to put the necklace on her. "After only three weeks, I can't be sure, but if there was ever a chance worth taking, this is it. I've never met a woman like you, Driana. I never want to forget this feeling that I have for you, and I never want it to end." He finished. Driana whirled around and lunged into Quatre's arms. She couldn't believe how incredibly sweet he was.

"It won't end. I promise." She told him, turning up to face him. "I won't ever forget you Quatre. And I'll call you all the time."

"Yes, and promise that you'll visit us again. This place is so much more beautiful with you in it." Quatre told her, running his fingers through her silky red hair.

"I will. I promise." Driana told him as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him. If only this moment could go on forever. She thought as she pressed against him. Who would've thought that she could come here with a bag of clothes and leave with the most precious gift she had ever received. Quatre's heart.

*****

The End (Of Chapter 6, That Is)


	7. In Times of Peace Part 7

Okay, is everyone ready for the last part

Okay, is everyone ready for the last part? Yes, that's right, Teresa is finishing a story in less than 6 months (barely, but still). Rest assured, I still have lots of stuff laying around that needs typing. I wonder if my sequel to "In Times of Peace" was packed with the stuff I have or the stuff at home…I guess we'll find out. So here's the last part of the story, but rest assured, there is more Isanu and Driana fun to come if I ever find that other damned notebook…

*****

In Times of Peace

Part 7 (Conclusion)

*****

That night, Isanu was resting peacefully until something woke her up suddenly. She was wondering why she was awake when she sat up and saw a dark shape moving in her room. She felt fear creep over her as she looked around for something to fend the attacker off with.

"Isanu?" came a familiar voice. "Are you awake?"

"Idiot!" she hissed, throwing her pillow at the figure silhouetted by the dim moonlight. "Duo, get out of here, you pervert."

"Calm down, Isanu." Duo held his hands up as if to ward off any further attacks as he advanced toward her bed. "And don't start yelling. You'll wake everyone up."

"I _should_ yell then, just to see how you explain what you think you're doing, sneaking into my room at this time of night." Isanu glared at the slightly discernible shape nearly next to her bed. "How did you get in, anyway? I thought I locked the door."

Duo pointed at the window behind hhim, still slightly ajar, with the sheer curtains fluttering in the night air. "I could've picked the lock, but this way's more fun." Even in the dark, Isanu knew from his tone that Duo was grinning smugly. "Plus, I thought it'd be more romantic, instead of busting through the door like some common theif." He sat on the edge of her bed, so Isanu kicked at him, but with her feet tangled in bedding, she barely hit him. Duo chuckled at her indignant anger.

"It doesn't matter how you bust into my room, it isn't romantic." Her quiet tone was harsh and cold. She paused as a brisk wind caused her to shiver. "Leave, and close the window. It's cold in here." Duo ignored her order and turned on the dim bedside lamp. He frowned at her bare arms speckled with goose bumps.

"You're going to have to change into something warmer than that." Duo commented, indicating Isanu's sheer, thin nightgown. "Not that I don't like how it looks on you," he grinned suggestively as Isanu glared back at him. "But it wouldn't be good if you went outside in that. You might catch cold."

"What are you talking about?" Isanu pulled her sheets up over her chest. "Going outside? _I'm_ not going anywhere. The only one going outside will be you. Kindly leave. You may use the window _or_ the door, I don't care which, but leave. I _was_ sleeping, you know."

Duo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Look Isanu, the rich-priss girl act is getting old, don't you think?" he stood, quickly pulled the covers off of Isanu and scooped the shocked girl up in his arms. "Now I was just trying to tell you that I want to show you something out there," he jerked his head in the direction of the window, "to be nice before you leave tomorrow, and your teasy little nightie thing—" Duo neatly dodged an indignant slap from Isanu, while still firmly managing to hold her "—isn't going to be much good for hiking in, so don't make that I-don't-want-to-go-hiking-because-I-might-break-a-nail look, cause we're going, and if I have to, I'll _carry_ you the whole way. And if you don't get changed _now_, I'll dress you myself. And you know I would." He gave her a challenging look. "Now get dressed." He set her down easily. Isanu gave him a suspicious look and he turned around, his hands raised defensively, "What? I won't watch. See, I'm not looking." He put his hands over his eyes as well. "But if you aren't done in five minutes, I'm helping you."

Needless to say, Isanu wasted not time in changing into something more suitable for hiking.

----------

"Duo, how…" Isanu put her head out the window and looked down to the ground, a good twenty feet below them. "How did you get up here?"

"Questions, questions." Duo shrugged. "Can't you just be swept away by my gesture?"

"Well, do you have some rope?" she asked.

"Ha, what for?" Duo scoffed as he scooped Isanu into his arms and climbed onto the windowsill.

"Duo, what are you planning on doing?" Isanu asked, holding onto him tightly. "That's got to be a twenty foot drop."

"Silly me." Duo jumped back into Isanu's room, setting her down gently. "You could get hurt." He realized. Isanu sighed in relief. "I'll go first, then I'll catch you." He told her as he climbed back onto the windowsill easily. Isanu shot forward, grabbing his arm and pulling on it roughly. "What?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Duo, are you crazy?" Isanu pleaded with him. "Do you want to break your neck? Don't jump. We can just go out the door."

"That's not as romantic though, now is it?" he asked.

"It isn't romantic, it's dangerous!" she hissed angrily.

"I thought you didn't care about me." Duo gave her an amused smirk, climbing back down. Isanu smiled in relief, loosening her vice-grip on his arm and running her fingers through his chocolate bangs.

"Foolish boy, you know that's not true." She grinned at him fondly.

"And do you trust me?" he asked, his tone serious.

"I do, but that isn't—" Isanu began.

"Good, then let me do this." Duo hopped back onto the windowsill. "I've seen Heero do this kinda thing a hundred times. From higher drops, even. It doesn't look all that hard." And with that, Duo leapt out of the window, tucking and rolling as he hit the earth below. Isanu was too terrified to scream, she simply covered her mouth and watched in wide-eyed horror, not breathing until Duo rose to his feet once more. He looked up at her, holding his arms out expectantly, and without another thought except for being sure he was all right, Isanu leaped out of the window after him.

Half way down, terror struck her as she thought of what would happen if he didn't catch her. _Oh please catch me, please—_she grunted slightly as he caught her, more in surprise than in pain. She looked up into his eyes, stunned. The twin pools of cobalt were sparkling with happy life, but when he jumped…

"Are you all right?" he asked her tenderly. Isanu wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Was _she_ all right? Of course Duo would aske a stupid question like that.

"Fine." She breathed, leaning in to kiss him passionately. She gripped his neck tightly as he held her in his arms. They broke after a few moments, and Duo set her down carefully. "Duo?" she began, her voice sweet and serene.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at her in clear adoration.

"Why did you do that? Do you know how badly you scared me? You idiot, you could've killed yourself! Is it so important for you to impress me that you risk _dying_?" Isanu scolded him angrily.

"Sorry, mom." Duo backed up teasingly. "Calm down, we're all right, aren't we? Let's go." Isanu made an indignant noise at this as he began to walk off. She followed him, though. After a while, she reached over and grabbed his hand, letting their fingers intertwine. Duo smiled at her apologetically and she let go of his hand, snaking her arm around his waist. He put his arm over her shoulders as she leaned against his side contentedly.

Duo led them to the forested area of Quatre's estate, along a small path that looked well traveled. After a while, Isanu shivered and nestled closer to him. "We're almost there." He told her. "Tired?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "Just a little cold. If I knew it was this chilly outside I would've brought a jacket."

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up when we get there." Duo promised. Isanu narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Not like that! Don't get all upset, babe. I just meant that I'll make a fire."

"Uh-huh, I bet." Isanu sounded skeptical, but she remained close to him, snuggled into his warmth.

"We're here." Duo told her as they stepped into a clearing. Isanu stepped away from him, looking around. They had reached a spot next to a good sized spring. The moonlight sparkled on the surface of the steaming water. Isanu breathed in the clean, pine scented air as she turned her attentions to the star-filled heavens. She spun around slowly, eyes wide in awe before she remembered how cold she was. With a slight shiver, she looked around for Duo before she spotted him re-emerging from the forest with a variety of sticks and wood which he set about in a well-used fire pit with a bench-like log seat next to it.

"So?" Duo glanced at her as he quickly started a fire. Isanu walked over and sat on the stump while he worked on the fire. "How do you like this place? It's my favorite spot, but I usually come here alone."

"It's beautiful, Duo." She told him truthfully. "Very peaceful. I'm glad you brought me here." Isanu shivered involuntarily. Duo frowned at his small fire and then at her. He grabbed Isanu's hands in his own, gasping.

"These are like ice!" he exclaimed. "I'll be right back." He told her, again disappearing into the trees. Isanu looked at the small fire and then at the hot spring, an idea forming in her mind. Soon, she was stripped down to her underwear, wading into the heated water.

"This is like heaven." She murmured as she sat down at a steep edge, letting the hot water warm her body and closing her eyes peacefully.

"Here, this should—" Duo looked around in confusion as he re-entered the clearing with a large bundle of blankets and couldn't see Isanu. "Isanu?" he set the blankets down on the log as he looked around before noticing her head just above the surface of the spring. "Oh, man, I'm sorry Isanu. I didn't know." He whirled around, staring fixedly at the fire and praying she wouldn't be too upset that he had seen her.

"Duo? What's wrong?" Isanu opened her eyes and realized that as far as Duo knew, she wasn't wearing anything. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not naked. I was just testing the water. You should come in. It's really nice." She encouraged him, swirling water around with her arm.

"Really?" Duo glanced over his shoulder at her uneasily. What if she was only playing with him again? He did care about Isanu, despite how he gave her a hard time, and he didn't want to upset her or disrespect her.

"Sure, why not?" Isanu shrugged, waving him over. Duo hesitated for another moment before stripping down to his boxers and wading over to join her. "Nice, isn't it?" she asked him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it is." He nodded. "It's like our own personal spa."

"How is there a hot spring out here, anyway?" Isanu wanted to know.

"I asked for it." Duo smiled ruefully. "It's nice to have a friend who can give you anything you could ever want."

"Quatre really thinks highly of all you guys, you know." Isanu admitted. "Otherwise I would have never given a guy like you a chance to begin with."

"A guy like me?" Duo raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You're so crass and out of control." Isanu explained. "I thought you'd be a waste of my time."

"And?" Duo prompted her to continue.

"Even if it was a waste of time, I'd still do it again." She moved over to him, leaning in to kiss him as his arms went around her bare midriff. "I know I've been hard on you." She told him as they broke, lightly trailing wet fingers over the side of his face. "And I want to make it up to you before I leave." She leaned forward, kissing his earlobe softly. "So here it is. I'll do whatever you want tonight. Just tell me what it is." There. She had done it, and there was no turning back now. There was no way Duo and her could ever get back to their fun little fling now. This was the "idiotic test," as Driana called it, that she gave to men when she wanted to know if she could take the next step and have a more serious relationship with them. _He'll never pass the test. No man ever has._ She thought, regretting that they had reached this juncture in their relationship already. _He is cuter than most. I was even starting to get fond of his crude manner of teasing._ But it was over for him now. Guys always gave the same answer to her test, thus proving the age-old belief that they only had one thing on their mind. Some of them could get pretty kinky with their version, but the answer was always the same, and they all failed. There was only one thing she was asking for here. Respect and dignity. Yet that was apparently too much, and the selfish men always wanted the same thing. Not that she actually did what they asked. That was the idea. As long as they didn't want sex, she would stay with them and do whatever else they wanted. But if they _did_ want sex, as they always did, she'd simply leave and be done with them. It was odd though. Duo had been considering her offer for several minutes now. It never took them _that_ long to answer.

Duo got an overwhelming sense that something was wrong as soon as Isanu finished making her offer. This wasn't right. This wasn't the Isanu that he knew, the one that drove him to distraction with teasing and tempting. This was too…easy. Her words weren't sincere, he was sure. It was almost as though she was drunk, and despite what she might believe, he would never take advantage of a drunk girl. Especially not one he cared so deeply for. But he also thought she'd be insulted if he simply turned her aside. This was a delicate situation. Sure, he was crass and out of control. But maybe now he could prove to her that she had been right to take a chance on a lowly seeming guy like him. "Okay, Isanu." He decided. "I want you to sleep with me." He told her, his voice solemn and serious. Isanu's heart sunk. He'd failed then. And he hadn't even been very creative. But he wasn't done yet. "I don't mean to do anything, you know. I just want you to spend the night next to me. I'll be good, I promise." Isanu couldn't believe her ears. Of all the men she'd ever been with, Duo was the first to prove himself worthwhile. She felt happiness well up inside her. Isanu lunged into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could, almost sobbing with joy.

"Yes, yes, yes." She whimpered as she pressed herself to him. "Yes, I'll do that. It sounds wonderful. Thank you." She kissed him firmly on the lips. Duo's eyes widened. He wasn't quite sure what to think of all this, but he knew that his noble act hadn't gone unnoticed. He kissed her back, happy to be there with her, short though their time may be.

----------

"That's all of it, right?" Isanu asked Driana as the redhead brought out a pair of suitcases.

"Yes, that's it." She affirmed. "The shuttle I called for should be here soon." Driana bit her lip nervously picturing an angry Sukon in her mind and Isanu patted her back sympathetically.

"Don't worry. If Sukon is angry, it won't be all that bad." Isanu assured her. "He can never stay mad at you for anything. Plus, he must realize that you're still young and you needed this break."

"Hopefully." Driana muttered. "At least _this_ time I left a note." Isanu chuckled nostalgically at that.

"If this is all taken care of, let's go say goodbye to the boys." The dark-haired girl suggested.

"Speaking of that, I couldn't help but notice Duo and you coming inside this morning, smelling of campfire. Did you—" Driana began before Isanu cut her off.

"Don't even _think_ it. You know I'm still a virgin. And no matter how cute he is, I've only known Duo for three weeks." Isanu suddenly smiled. "But I _did_ give him the test."

"No, not that idiot thing." Driana groaned.

"The same, but get this: he passed." Isanu informed her surprised friend. "He wanted to sleep next to me. And he was so good. I wanted to cry, it was so sweet."

"That is amazing." Driana attested. "I must say, I was wrong about him. I think at one point or another, we both underestimated him."

"It makes me even happier that we came here." Isanu commented as they entered the kitchen where all the pilots were busily eating. Quatre leapt to his feet, soon followed by Duo.

"Are you two leaving now?" Quatre asked them, his voice full of sadness.

"Soon. Our shuttle will arrive any moment." Driana replied.

"Well I guess we need to say goodbye then." Duo's voice caught slightly.

"Don't get all worked up, Duo. We'll stay in touch. And we'll definitely visit again." Isanu assured them all.

"It'll be a long time though, won't it?" Duo asked, sadness evident in his voice. Isanu nodded, struck by how sweet he could be when he really wanted to. "I…I'll miss you." He told her, stepping forward so that there was less space between them. "And…aw, shit." He shook off his compunctions and grabbed her, pulling her firmly to him for a deep, meaningful kiss. Driana and Quatre smiled while Trowa smirked knowingly. Wufei's eyes bulged in surprise as he choked on his toast while Heero laughed openly, obviously expecting some sort of retaliatory action from Isanu. When it became clear that she was kissing Duo back, Heero shrugged, now disinterested, and went back to his food. Finally, the couple broke. "Goodbye, babe." Duo smiled at Isanu, who hugged him firmly.

Driana, bored of watching Isanu and Duo, turned to Quatre and pulled him into a kiss that could contest Isanu and Duo's while Quatre turned bright red with embarrassment. He still managed to return her attentions, though. After some time, they broke, gazing at each other in adoration.

"Go Quatre!" Duo patted his friend's back as the young man's blush returned.

"Well, at least he had the decency to blush." Isanu commented dryly. "You haven't completely corrupted my baby brother yet, Driana." She gave Quatre a warm hug as the sound of a shuttle landing outside filled their ears.

"Goodbye everyone!" Driana and Isanu called out. Wufei nodded in acknowledgement, as did Trowa. Heero simply ate his food. "We _will_ visit!" Isanu called behind her as the two girls left.

"I hope so!" Quatre called after them as he and Duo watched the two girls who had turned their lives upside down leave.

*****

The End


End file.
